Chronicles of Hamtaro
by Laidbackguy
Summary: This is my first fanfic. This is about hamtaro going through high school for students working in swordmanship. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THIS WILL MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS PLOT
1. It All Begins

My First Hamtaro Fanfic

"CHRONICLES OF HAMTARO"

I do not own Hamtaro or anything except this plot

Chapter 1 – It All begins

"_Are you sure you're going to be okay on your first day of school?" asked a middle aged woman with white hair._

"_Of course I will mama. I am seven years old. I'm a big boy." replied a small boy with a mix of orange and white hair. _

"_Alright, how about we celebrate with your favorite dessert?" asked the mother._

"_Yeah, that sounds great." answered her son._

_8 hours later…_

_The boy was happily jumping up and down waiting for someone to pick him up. As the boy was looking around, still as hyper as ever, he spots his older brother walking towards him. His 14 year old brother looked a little like his little brother but with white hair and wore swimming goggles around his neck. _

"_Hi Marcus, I had a great day at school." the young boy said happily._

"_You did. That's great Hamtaro. I know mom will be happy to hear that. Ready to go?" asked Marcus._

"_Yep, I can't wait to tell mama about all of my new friends!" answered Hamtaro._

Seven years later…

Hamtaro was lying down on the field at the local park reminiscing about his first day of school. _"Wow. I can't believe seven years passed since mom passed away. I hope she's happy wherever she is."_ thought Hamtaro.

"Hey! Hamtaro! Are you okay? We're going to be late." said a girl with a pink scarf. She was wearing a short sleeve pink shirt and a slightly darker shade of pink miniskirt that stopped at the middle of her knees.

"Yeah, I don't wanna miss breakfast. I'm starving." complained a slightly chubby boy. He was wearing a gray jacket that was unzipped to show a white t-shirt and some jeans that showed wear in them.

"Huh. Oh sorry Pashmina, sorry Oxy. I was just thinking bout some stuff. Oh, what are we going to be late for?" asked Hamtaro.

"Are you that forgetful? It's the first day of our high school training. You don't want to miss the ranking battles or they'll give you last for sure." replied a slightly irritated Pashmina.

"Yeah, if that happens you'll be right below me." said Oxnard who was not really a fighter, but more of an eater.

"Don't say stuff like that Oxy. You know that you top all three of us power, me in speed, and Pashy is the most balanced. Basically, if we all take the test we're guaranteed at least somewhere in the middle." proclaimed Hamtaro.

"_Wow, I can't believe Hamtaro hasn't changed a bit. He has such a laid back attitude, but won't hesitate to stand up for his friends. He also looks kinda cute."_ Pashmina said with a slight blush at the last thought.

"Okay Hamtaro, we'll leave but you have to be at the school in** ten minutes or else you'll miss the sign-ups** for the ranking battle. Come on Oxy, let's go before we miss breakfast." said Pashmina with emphasis.

"Yeah, I hope it's something good." said Oxnard after hearing his stomach growling.

"Don't worry, I'll be there on time." said Hamtaro proudly.

"But you haven't been on time in three years, so what makes you think that is going to change?" Pashmina said with a slight scowl.

"Pashy, why do you doubt me some much? I'll get there with time to spare." Hamtaro replied.

"Fine." Pashmina said reluctantly. She knew that her friend wouldn't make it and be stuck at the end of the ranks.

_Fifteen Minutes Later…_

"_Oh CRAP I'm late. Pashmina is going to kill me. Why did I decide to take a nap on that soft grass? Sure it was comfortable, but this is not what I had in mind." thought Hamtaro as he ran towards the school._

The school was a sight to behold indeed. It was a large four-story building with two smaller two- story buildings on each side. The building on the left was painted an ivory coat for children enrolled from the ages of 11 to 14. This was supposed to represent their innocence before starting. The building on the right was painted red for students ages 15-17. This was to represent the fact that the students were given missions. The missions they had varied greatly from each of the five ranks. C-Ranked missions consisted of various deeds of helping the city like cleaning the trash from streams, helping in the city's garden, and running errands. Not that much danger for this rank. B-Rank starts them going out of the city to deliver documents like bills and handling small disturbances, like wild animals, around the outskirts of the city. A-Ranked missions were a large step up from B-Ranked missions. These missions had the students escort criminals to a different place, transporting legal documents, such as prison reports or important messages, and tracking low to mid level criminals. There other two classes, S and SS, are the toughest missions that range from transporting dangerous criminals and assassinations.

After Hamtaro arrived in the school, he ran towards the sign up tables.

"Am I too late to sign up for the battles?" asked a tired Hamtaro.

"Sorry, registrations ended five minutes ago. You should have been here on time. Now you have to go to the office to get your sword and find out what element you are." answered the official.

"What're the elements and the sword?" asked a clueless Hamtaro.

"Are you serious!? Did you go to the orientation?" asked the shocked and sort of angry official.

"I did, but I fell asleep when they started." answered Hamtaro who was rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"Okay, I tell you so you'd better listen. There are five elements that are the foundation for a person's skill to grow on. They are fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning. People with fire element are powerful but not as fast. People with water or wind elements are generally well-balanced. People with earth element are mostly defensive. And last but not least people with lightning elements are rare but are speedy and have decent power. Your swords come from your spirit. It may look lack a standard katana or look like something different. Last but not least, your sword has power from your element in the form of animals. Whether it likes you or not is unknown, but is your greatest ally. Got it memorized? Good." said the official looking sternly at Hamtaro.

"Umm, my head hurts. Thanks for telling me that." said Hamtaro holding his head.

"Now you need to go the administration office and get this done." said the official.

Hamtaro was about to ask where to go. As if the official knew what was going to happen, he said, "Go down this hall and open the fourth door on the right side."

"Wow thanks! Are you psychic?" said an amazed Hamtaro.

"No I'm not. Now get going kid." said the official.

"Thanks!" said Hamtaro as he ran down the hall.

"This is going to be interesting. I never met anyone as clueless as this kid.

This is my first Fanfic. Was it good or was it bad? Please review


	2. It's About Time

Ch.2 - It's About Time

Disclaimer- I do not own Hamtaro or anything. The only thing I own is this plot

Before I begin, I want to thank the reviewers who read this story and took the time to review.

As Hamtaro ran down the hall not paying attention to where he's going, he bumped into someone knocking them both down.

"Watch where you're going kid! You can hurt someone," said the rather large person.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to hurry. Oh, by the way I'm Hamtaro. What's your name?" asked Hamtaro.

"The name's Boss. So far I'm the number one user in the fire element and the best swordsman in the school for my age group," said Boss proudly. Boss wore some normal clothes. He wore a black muscle shirt with a white t-shirt under it. He had on some brown short that stopped right below the knees. His brown hair was covered up by his yellow hat with a red crescent moon on it.

"Uh that was a little more than I asked for but I really need to go," said Hamtaro as he started in place.

"Really, why are you in a hurry?" asked Boss with his arms folded,

"I took a nap in the park and I'm trying to get to the administration office before it's too late," Hamtaro said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, well, well. It looks like we got a slacker. You know kid, if you hang out with me you can get your rank up in no time," said Boss deeply only to realize that Hamtaro was gone. "Just great, not only is he a slacker, his impatient to boot."

"_Finally, I made_ _it to the office. Now to get registered," _thought Hamtaro as he opened the door to find a girl sitting there. She wore a white short-sleeved shirt with a cerulean blue vest. She had on a blue skirt and white stockings that went up to her knee. Her hair was tied up in two pig-tails with a blue ribbon.

"Thank you so much for allowing me two come to your school," said the girl.

"Don't mention it. We're glad to have you here and your family has a great history of male and female fighters," said the man with glasses on that made him look like he was older than he was.

"Hello. My name's Hamtaro. What's your name?" asked Hamtaro to the girl.

"Uhh, my name is Bijou Ribon," said the girl a bit shocked. _"How can anyone be so friendly to a complete stranger?"_

"That's great but why so formal?" asked Hamtaro.

"Why wouldn't I? It's common courtesy to say your full name to someone you don't know," said Bijou.

"I'm just saying. It's just gives a first impression that you're no fun and uptight." said Hamtaro with his hands behind his back.

"Wait a minute! You think I'm uptight?" asked Bijou.

"No, it's that when people say that, I get the feeling that they like to live by the rules and do nothing else." said Hamtaro in the same position.

"Speaking of first impressions, you're not one to talk. You have on a white shirt that barely fits and some short orange pants that don't even make it past your knees. That tells me you are very lazy," said Bijou with a satisfied look on her face.

"Anyone of can tell I am lazy, but what about you and what you're wearing. You look like someone who wears that and make-up to look pretty." said Hamtaro.

"So what you're saying is I'm not pretty?" said Bijou with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not saying it like that. It's that the few girls I hang out with don't really use make-up and are pretty," explained Hamtaro realizing what he had done.

"I see. It's that you're not used to being around more girls," said Bijou rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying. Also if this helps any, you look good," said Hamtaro trying to make up for previous words.

"Thank you Hamtaro. I'm sorry for what I said," apologized Bijou._"I hope he doesn't think too badly of me."_

"No problem. You should come and hang out with us later today. My friends will be so happy to make a new friend," said Hamtaro with a big smile on his face.

"Okay," Bijou managed to say._"What just happened? He's very friendly and apparently lazy. I hope no one takes advantage of him."_

As Bijou and Hamtaro said they're goodbyes, Hamtaro turned to the man and explained his problem.

"So you see that's why I was late," Hamtaro said as he finished explaining.

"Okay, you're still in the school even though it's a bad sign of what will come," said the man.

"Great, so how do I get my sword and find out my element?" asked Hamtaro.

"Well it's very simple to find out your element. This metal ball will tell you your element," explained the man after giving Hamtaro the ball.

"How does it work? Do I eat it?" said a confused Hamtaro.

"Well all you have to do is put it in your hand. After about ten seconds, you'll notice something," said the man with a smile on his face. "This is the fun part of my job."

"Really what is- OWWWWW!!! Something shocked me?" Hamtaro yelled.

"That's the fun part. You see if it burns, you have the fire element. If it gets really heavy, you have the earth element. If it gets really cold, you have the water element. If it cuts you, you got the wind element. And from the sound of your scream, it looks like you got the lightning element," said the man while laughing.

"So now that this is out of the way, how to get my sword," replied Hamtaro.

"Patience, just focus on materializing the sword in your dominant hand and that is it," said the man.

"Alright, let's see if I can do this. Wait, will this hurt me?" questioned Hamtaro thinking about the earlier incident.

"Don't worry. It shouldn't hurt you," the man answered.

Hamtaro nodded at this and began to concentrate. After two minutes, Hamtaro couldn't get the sword to appear.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Hamtaro asked worrying that he can't be with his friends.

"It could be that you're having a hard time focusing. Here's a thought, how about you think of something that makes you happy."

"Okay," Hamtaro said already knowing what he was going to think of.

As Hamtaro thought of this moment, a smile came across his face.

_Five years ago…_

_It was Hamtaro birthday celebrating him turning ten years old. The party wasn't big like the other children's, but Hamtaro was happy that his family and friends were there. There was Marcus, Oxnard, Pashmina, and some of his family. _

_Hamtaro stood up and said, "Thank you for coming to my birthday party. Even though it wasn't big, I'm happy that my closest friends and family were able to share this moment with me."_

"_Okay little brother now for the fun part," Marcus said as he stood up and turned to everyone. "Now we will have his friends say a few things about him."_

_Marcus motioned for Oxnard and Pashmina to come up._

"_Hi, I'm Oxnard. Hamtaro and I have been best friends since the first grade. Though I'm not really confident or brave, Hamtaro been there to cheer me up. Also, whenever Hamtaro missed breakfast or forgot to bring his lunch I would share my lunch with him. I'm so happy to have made Hamtaro as a friend because Hamtaro and Marcus are like brothers to me," Oxnard said while holding back his tears._

"_Hello, I'm Pashmina. I've been friends with Hamtaro since the second grade. At first, I had a small crush on him because I was a new student and he spoke to me. As I knew got to know him more, the crush went away and I was more like a sister to him. Now I wake him and Oxnard up when they take a nap," Pashmina said with some teardrops running down her face._

"_Thanks you guys. I'm happy that I got to be your friend," Hamtaro said as he ran to hug his friends._

"_Alright, that was so touching. Now something that Pashmina, Oxnard, and I cooked up," Marcus said as he, Oxnard, and Pashmina ran to the back. "Are you ready for your favorite dessert little brother?"_

_End Flashback…_

As Hamtaro thought of this, the sword finally formed in his left hand. Hamtaro's sword looked like a normal katana but it was about three-quarters of a normal katana.

"Alright, it looks like your sword has formed. Since you missed the sign-ups, you have been given the very last spot in your class," said the man with a smile on his face. "Now you have the rest of the day to spend with your friends. You will be moving into your rooms in one month. Until then, you'll be staying at home."

_____________________________________________________________________________

I finally got this one done. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't find as many grammatical errors. Also I know the argument between Bijou and Hamtaro was not like their characters, but it will all work out. Please review so I know what to fix.


	3. Nice to Meet You

Ch.3-Nice to Meet You

Disclaimer- I do not own Hamtaro. The only thing I own is the plot.

I'd like to thank the reviews of the people who read and reviewed. Also, I take all reviews and flames. I need the honest flames to help get this story going a lot faster. Sorry for no beta reader, but future chapters will be sent to one.

_________________________________________________________________________

Hamtaro ran to the cafeteria. It was 11:45 in the morning and Hamtaro was starving. _"Man I am starving," Hamtaro thought as his stomach growled quite loudly. "I should have eaten something before I left."_

As Hamtaro walked in, he saw Pashmina sitting down at a table.

"Hey Pashy, where's Oxnard?" Hamtaro asked his friend.

"Oh hey Hamtaro. Oxy's getting lunch for us," Pashmina replied.

"Really, that's so nice of him," Hamtaro said. "This is so perfect. I'm starving."

Just then Oxnard came up with three trays of food. He gave one to Pashmina, Hamtaro and put the last tray in front of where he was sitting.

"Oxy, you're not eating that much today?" Hamtaro asked a little surprised. "Normally, you get like two plates."

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Pashmina asked a little concerned.

"There's no problem. My parents said they were going to take me to an all you can eat buffet to celebrate," Oxnard said happily.

"Really, that's so nice of them. That reminds me, my parents are taking me to the beach next week. You guys wanna come?" Pashmina asked.

"Sure, what time will you leave?" Oxnard asked.

"We'll be leaving next Saturday at one o'clock," Pashmina answered.

"Alright, this is going to be fun. I wonder if there's going to be a nice place I can relax," Hamtaro said happily.

"HAMTARO!!!" a voice from across the room yelled. "I didn't know you were going to this school. I would have gotten you to walk around with me."

"Hey Sparkle, how's it going?" Hamtaro asked with a look of disbelief.

This was Sparkle. She was a pop star who met Hamtaro and his friends two years ago when they were twelve. She wore a brown mini-skirt with a white shirt that you could barely see under her light brown jacket. She had light brown hair that was similar to Pashmina's hair.

"I'm doing great. After I finished my tour, I decided to come here to be able to protect myself," said Sparkle. "Hi Oxnard, I see you kept your hair black."

"Nice to see you to Sparkle," Pashmina said cheerfully. "I see you let your hair down."

"Yeah, I needed to let it down. It was becoming a hassle and I didn't feel like taking it down every night," Sparkle said. "I think Hamtaro starting to rub his laziness on me."

"Yep, I'm glad to see that I can influence people and besides you look better with your hair down," Hamtaro said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you for noticing," Sparkle said with a blush. "By the way, I made a new friend."

"You made a friend? But you still have those moments when you're stuck up," Oxnard said surprised.

"I know that Oxnard. This time I was nice. Her name is Bijou. She's from France, but she can hide her accent really good," said Sparkle. "Now where did she go? There she is, BIJOU OVER HERE!"

"Do you have to yell that loud?" asked Oxnard covering his ears.

"Yes I do. Is that a problem?" Sparkle replied with a death glare.

"No ma'am, I do not have a problem," Oxnard said obviously scared.

As Bijou walked over towards Sparkle, she began to think about what was happening. _"Should I really get close to them? What if they don't like me? If they find out about my family, would they take advantage of this? Can I trust them?" Bijou thought. _

When Bijou was younger in France, her family was a close to royalty as you can get. They had a big chateau that was in the middle of a beautiful pasture. Though they were famous no one knew where they lived. The press offered a big reward for the location the Ribon family. Long story short, Bijou's so called 'friend' used Bijou's trust to make a profit.

"Bijou, are you alright?" asked Sparkle.

"You just spaced out there," Pashmina said with a worried look on her face.

"I'm alright. I was just thinking. Oh, my name is Bijou Ribon," Bijou responded a little embarrassed.

"Okay we weren't properly introduced. My name is Sparkle Kururin, pop star," Sparkle said first.

"My name is Pashmina Mafura. Nice to meet you," Pashmina said. When she turned around and saw Hamtaro and Oxnard stuffing their faces, you could see she was angry. "These two behind me are Oxnard Koushi and Hamtaro Haruna."

"Hi Hamtaro, nice to see you again," Bijou said while smiling.

Hearing his named being called, Hamtaro looked up and had a grin on his face. "Well if it isn't Ms. Bijou Ribon, nice to see you too. I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Hamtaro Haruna, the 'Last Ranked Wonder'," Hamtaro said looking proud. "It really shows who I am. Don't you think Oxy?"

"It really says you Hamtaro," Oxnard said before turning to Bijou. "Well my name is Oxnard Koushi and I'm ranked second to last."

"Really, what will your parents say?" Bijou asked not knowing why they were so cheerful.

"My parents know I'm not really a fighter, and they'll be proud to know that I tried. I mean ninety-ninth out of one hundred isn't bad for me," Oxnard said explaining his mood.

"Ok, what about you Hamtaro?" Bijou asked Hamtaro.

"Well, I don't really talk about my family much. It usually puts me in a bad mood, but I'll tell you. Basically, my father died on a mission and my mother died from a mugging walking home. It was just me and my half brother living with Oxnard. We became a family, so don't expect me to say it again. As for being one hundred out of one hundred, they'll be glad I showed up," Hamtaro said as his face went from emotionless to cheerful.

"I'm sorry for asking. I didn't mean to-" Bijou apologized but was cut off.

"Don't worry about it Bijou. I told you because you're my friend. If you're going to be our friend, you need to know this stuff," Hamtaro said.

"Since introductions are out of the way, you two wanna come to the beach next Saturday?" Pashmina asked the two girls.

"Of course I will. I have a special bathing suit I want to wear for Hamtaro," Sparkle said blushing deeply at the thought.

"I don't know if I can make it. I probably won't have the time," Bijou answered sadly.

"Why can't you come?" Hamtaro asked.

________________________________________________________________________

Laidbackguy here to ask all the readers to leave a review of the story so far. I don't care if it's flame or not. I need reviews so my story writing skills can get better.


	4. The Meeting

Ch.4- The Meeting

Disclaimer- I do not own Hamtaro. The only thing I own is the plot.

Well I'm updating this story after thinking what will happen this chapter. Well read and review so can try hard to make this story great.

____________________________________________________________________________

"It's just that I do chores all day on Saturdays," Bijou answered Hamtaro nervously.

"Oh, chores are no fun. It's better to have someone around to make it interesting," Hamtaro replied staring at the ceiling. "It would've been nice to have you come with us."

"Yeah, sorry you have chores. If we met your parents we could help you do them," Pashmina said slightly sad.

"It would've been nice for you to come. We were going to have so much fun. We would've gone swimming, relaxed under the sun, and finished with a night picnic under the stars," Oxnard said thinking about the food at the end of his statement.

"Well that's a bummer. I was going to get you to help me get Pashy a boyfriend," Sparkle said sighing.

"I don't need help to get a boyfriend. I'm too young for a serious relationship," Pashmina said embarrassed.

"Yeah Sparkle, you know that would only make her two suitors mad," Hamtaro said with a big grin on his face.

"Hahaha. Two suitors since the fourth grade is a big accomplishment Pashy," Oxnard said after laughing.

"Stop laughing you guys. It's not funny," Pashmina said with her face red from embarrassment.

"Okay we'll stop," Hamtaro said knowing his friend so well, "but I wonder where they are right now."

"Shut up or they'll come over and start fighting," Pashmina said.

"_They seem so nice. I want to get closer to them, but my Father will be so relentless. He may allow me to be friends with Pashmina and Sparkle, but he push Hamtaro and Oxnard away," Bijou thought._

"So Bijou, are your parents coming to Parent's night?" Pashmina asked.

"Yes, they're coming. This is the first time that they'll do this," Bijou said.

"Alright, I can wait to meet them. I wonder if they'll let me help you with your chores," Hamtaro said while rubbing his chin.

"Hamtaro, are you trying to flirt with her?" Pashmina said with a sly grin on her face.

"What! No, I'm not trying to flirt. I'm just trying to make a good impression for her parents," Hamtaro explained.

"Whatever you say Hamtaro," Pashmina said.

"Well since that's out of the way," Hamtaro said knowing Pashmina wouldn't let it go, " what's everyone doing tonight?"

"I'll be out with parents tonight," Oxnard said.

"Same here," Bijou said.

"I'll be at home reading a book," Pashmina said.

"You're no fun Pashy. What are doing tonight Sparkle?" Hamtaro said.

"Well nothing really, why do you ask?" asked Sparkle.

"You wanna go somewhere with me? I'm pretty bored," Hamtaro said.

"You mean like a date, just the two of us right?" Sparkle said smiling and blushing.

"Yeah I guess you can call it that," Hamtaro said calmly.

"Of course I will Hamtaro. I just knew this day would come," Sparkle said jumping up and down.

The day went on as a normal day. Hamtaro, Oxnard, Pashmina, and Sparkle started to play cards, while Bijou went to the restroom.

"_They're so nice to me. I want to be closer to them, but I don't know if I can," Bijou thought to herself._

Trust was the key factor in Bijou's decision. Since the event in France, her family has been living in secret. It was tough for Bijou to convince her father let her go to the school. Luckily her mother was able to convince him to let her go. As Bijou walked back after thinking, she was greeted by two people.

"Hey beautiful, how are you doing this fine day?" asked a boy holding Bijou's hand.

"Umm, I'm doing fine and you?" Bijou said not knowing what to do.

"Ah what a lovely voice from a lovely lady, may I have your name?" the boy said. He was wearing some jean shorts with an orange shirt. He had dirty blond hair fell to the middle of his neck.

"Stan, stop torturing her. You'll scare her off if you keep that up," said the boy who was slightly taller than Stan. "Sorry about him, he just does to all the pretty girls. Anyway, my name's Boss Taisho and he's Stan Torahamu."

"It's ok, I'm Bijou Ribon. Pleased to meet you," Bijou said as she bowed to Boss.

"S-same h-here. S-s-so are you new here," Boss said while blushing madly.

"Yes, I moved here from France," said Bijou, "I already made some friends. Want to meet them?"

"Boss man, let me talk to you right quick," Stan said as he pulled Boss aside. "What're you doing? If you like her, get her alone."

"W-w-what do you mean?" Boss said trying avoid the obvious.

"Don't give me that Boss. I saw how she made you stutter and blush," Stan said.

"Fine I like her. I don't want to force things," Boss said.

"Whatever, well if she this hot I wonder what her friends look like," Stan said with a smirk.

After this Bijou lead Boss and Stan to the table where Pashmina and Sparkle were sitting alone.

"_I knew this was a good idea. Her friends are hot," Stan thought as he saw Pashmina and Sparkle. "This is going to be the year ever."_

"Hey Pashmina, where's everyone else?" Bijou asked after looking around.

"Hey, they went to the bathroom. You should've seen it, they lost so badly in cards," Pashmina said with a smile.

"_There're more of them. This day just got better," Stan thought. "Time to work my magic on these girls." _As Stan got beside Pashmina, he was pushed aside by two people who rushed to Pashmina's side.

"Good afternoon my beautiful Pashmina, would you care to give us a smile that would light up any room," said a boy with black hair. He was wearing black dress pants and had a white dress shirt that had a red bow under a black vest. He also had on some round glasses that he wore very close to his eyes.

"Dexter, why would you tell her that and not have something for her," said the boy with brown hair and a light brown kimono. The only thing that stood out was his red apron. "I got you some flowers gorgeous."

"Well would you look at that Oxy. I think Pashy's going to choose a suitor," Hamtaro said with a smirk on his face.

"It's about time she did. I'm kinda disappointed about it though. I was getting used to eating the free food," Oxnard said.

"Hey you two, where did you guys go?" Bijou said noticing something was missing. "By the way, what happened to your shirts?"

"We lost them to Sparkle," Oxnard said with his hung down. "I was lucky enough to have a t-shirt on but not Hamtaro."

"I didn't think she could beat my hand," Hamtaro said looking away. "So Sparkle, where are we going tonight?"

"We going to Chez Petite, so you need to dress up," Sparkle said while looking at Hamtaro abs.

"So Pashy," Hamtaro said after looking at Dexter and Howdy still talking to her, "are you going to be Mrs. Dexter Megane or Mrs. Howdy Maido?"

"Shut up Hamtaro," she said before she tackled him to the ground, "will you please stop doing that?"

"Alright, I'll stop. Can you get off of me?" Hamtaro said.

"Hey Hamtaro," said Boss, "can you come here for second? I need to ask you something."

"Oh it's that guy from this morning. What was his name again?" Hamtaro said while trying to think.

"My name's Boss okay," Boss said after dragging him away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laidbackguy here after a week update. I want to say I don't care if I get flames or not but any review would be nice. This chapter was halfway done about three days after the last chapter but I put it off for so long. Next chapter will be a Hamtaro X Bijou moment that I dreamed about. More characters will be in the next two chapters. If I did something wrong please review. It'll make the next chapter come faster.


	5. The Dinner

Ch.5- The Date

Laidbackguy here with the FIFTH chapter of this series. I'm glad to start writing this story in Alabama on a family reunion. I hope you like this chapter. I'm back home and school starts in less than a week for me. This story was just written from my head. If I write another story It'll be more planned out and still based on this story.

"What did you want to talk about Boss?" Hamtaro asked Boss.

"Do you see Bijou standing over there?" Boss asked while twiddling his fingers.

"Yeah, she seems nice. What about it?" Hamtaro responded.

"You see I kind of like her and I'm positive she'll like me too. I'm may be tall, handsome, smart, and strong, but I'm really the shy type and can't really go up to her," Boss said while trying to look calm and collected, but couldn't hide the blush. "You're her friend right?"

"Yeah, so are you going to ask her out or something?" Hamtaro asked not knowing where this was going.

"Do you know if she's free Friday or Saturday?" Boss said with his eyes shining waiting for the answer.

"She'll be busy those two days," Hamtaro said.

"What do you mean? Are you trying to keep her for yourself tonight?" Boss said angrily after hearing his first crush was busy.

"Well she has dinner with her family on Friday and she has chores on Saturday. As for me I have a date, if you'll call it that, with Sparkle on Friday." Hamtaro said calmly.

"Oh, okay Hamtaro. I'm sorry I snapped like that," Boss said while sulking.

"No problem, if you ask her next week you might get that date," Hamtaro said in a tone that got anyone happy.

"I guess you're right," Boss said after standing up tall.

The day went on until 7:00pm. Hamtaro and Sparkle were arriving at Chez Petite. Sparkle wore a tan silk dress with a tan purse on her arm. Hamtaro wore black dress pants with a white dress shirt and a black tie.

"Hamtaro remember your manners. It's very important for this chef. He'll kick you out if so as much address him the wrong way. Are you even listening to me?" Sparkle said with her hands on her hips looking annoyed.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Hamtaro said while looking in the distance.

"If you were listening to me, what were the three main rules I told you about him?" Sparkle asked a clueless looking Hamtaro.

"Huh, did you say something?" Hamtaro said after looking back at Sparkle.

"You know exactly what I said Hamtaro," Sparkle said in a tone that anyone could tell. She was getting angry and Hamtaro knew it.

"_Aw man," Hamtaro thought, "why did I just do that? She's going to hurt me if I don't answer her." _"Rule number one: always greet him either good morning, good afternoon, or good evening Chef Hans,"

"Okay, you got one right," Sparkle said.

"Rule number two: always complement his dishes if he comes out personally to see you," Hamtaro said.

"One more to go," Sparkle said with looking a little satisfied.

"And rule number three: never, under any circumstances, make fun of his accent or his mustache," Hamtaro said before he released his breath.

"Good job, now I can eat in peace," Sparkle said with a pleased look on her face.

As Hamtaro and Sparkle went into the restaurant they didn't know that someone they knew was there.

"Yes mother I will be on my best behavior," Bijou said to her mother than turned to her father and said, "I will be nice to Marquis."

"Good, you know that he is important to the peace between Ribon and Mille families," her father said, "He will be your husband in a few years."

"I know father," Bijou said looking sad. _"Why do I have to be an only child? I don't want to marry him, but my father said it was very important that I do. He may be good-looking but it's only skin deep. If my father saw him act that way he would cancel the marriage and I could live my life. But this won't happen; he's too good at hiding his true self," Bijou thought to herself._

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Ribon, good evening Bijou," said a boy with two adults beside him.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Mille," Bijou said before being nudged by her mother, "good evening Marquis."

"Good to see you again Andre, you too Cherish," Bijou's father said while shaking Andre hand.

"Same could be said for you and Sharon, Jacques," Andre replied with a smile to Jacques before turning to Bijou, "How have you been Bijou? I haven't seen you since you were knee high."

"I'm fine Mr. Mille, I just started school," Bijou replied to the man. "I made some friends there already."

"Really, that's so good. It must be lonely living at home without any friends," Andre said.

The Mille family was a nice family overall. Andre Mille was a man in his late 30's. He was wearing a nice grey suit with grey pants. His dark blue hair was covered by a very stylish black beret .Cherish was a lovely lady for her age. She was in her mid 30's and could compete with any 20 in a beauty contest. She had on a red dress that stopped halfway on her shin. She had on a red beret over her black hair. They are active in varies charities and very kind to everyone who doesn't hurt their family. Unfortunately, their son broke the mold. He was a little taller than Bijou and had his father's dark blue hair. He was extremely handsome, but had an ego to match it. He made it a habit to show off his success and everything great in his life. In France, he is the number water element user and doesn't go a minute without acknowledging the fact.

"Hello Bijou, my future wife. How are you feeling?" Marquis said after pulling Bijou to the side.

"Umm, I'm feeling good Marquis," Bijou said knowing what he was about to say.

"As you should when you're around me," Marquis said looking satisfied, "You know Bijou, I'm breaking the hearts of millions of girls. Girls want me. Guys want to be me. Can my life be any better? Oh wait, it will in a few years when you become my trophy wife."

"That's great and all Marquis," Bijou said calmly, "but what makes your think I'll just be a trophy wife. A marriage is about two people who really love each other."

"Please, what does love have to do with marriage," Marquis said. "If marriages are about love, then why do people cheat and divorce."

"I don't know," Bijou said while Marquis looked as if he won a battle.

"That's what I thought. Now let's go inside and eat I'm starving," Marquis said.

As the six of them made it in the restaurant, they saw something that was out of the ordinary. It was Chef Hans laughing with a customer.

"No way, it can't be him. That's impossible," Bijou said in shock.

"Bijou, do you know that boy?" Sharon asked her daughter who was equally shocked.

"That's Hamtaro Haruna, he's one of the friends I met," Bijou said with eyes still fixated on the sight before.

As everyone in the restaurant had their eyes on Hamtaro, who was having the time of his life, were wondering the same thing. How did this kid do the impossible? He got the stiffest guy in Japan to laugh.

"As I said before, this dish was perfect from the first bite and only got better with every bite," Hamtaro said as he savored the food.

"Why thank you," Chef Hans said with a smile, "It's been a long, long time since someone has been this honest."

"I don't know why they haven't, this food is delicious!" Hamtaro said with his arms in the air. "I wish my friend was here with us. We would have eaten enough to close this place for a couple of days."

"Really, you and your friend need to come here again. Tell me, do you like to cook anything?" asked the chef.

"Well I like to cook breakfast for the Koushi's after they do nice things for me," said Hamtaro.

"Really what do you make for them?" the chef asked actually interested in this.

"Well I make nice hickory smoke bacon, scrambled and an empty omelet, cinnamon rolls, and my favorite orange sunrise," Hamtaro said drooling at the thought of the food he mentioned.

"Hamtaro, is that you?" Bijou asked as she walked slowly to him.

"Oh hey Bijou, what are you doing here?" Hamtaro asked confused to why Bijou was there.

"I'm having dinner with my family. How did you get Chef Hans to laugh like that?" Bijou asked trying to address the topic at hand.

"Chef Hans knew me, my brother, and my mother since I was born," Hamtaro said.

As Hamtaro answered Bijou, Andre and Jacques walked up to the two. Jacques with a stern look on his face and Andre with a smile on his face.

"Bijou, who's your friend?" Jacques said a bit coldly.

Hamtaro saw that the man was talking to him and immediately faced him. "My name is Hamtaro Haruna, sir. Pleased to meet you," Hamtaro said while bowing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hamtaro. My name is Andre Mille," Andre said while bowing back. "And this is my friend Jacques. Don't worry about him he's always protective of his daughter."

"Who's his daughter?" Hamtaro asked looking confused.

"Are you serious? My name is Jacques Ribon," Jacques said to the clueless boy.

"Let's see here," Hamtaro said looking at Bijou than back at Jacques, "now I see it. She gets her hair color from you. How rude of me, I forgot to introduce you to my friend," Hamtaro said motioning for Sparkle to stand up.

"Hello Mr. Mille, Mr. Ribon. My name is Sparkle Kururin. It's a pleasure to meet you both," Sparkle said while bowing.

"Well what a beautiful girl we have here," Mr. Mille said to Sparkle.

"Why thank you very much," Sparkle responded with a slight blush.

As they went through introductions of the families, the parents were at a table by themselves talking about Bijou's two friends.

"Well I think that they'll be good friends to Bijou," Sharon said looking at Hamtaro talking to the chef.

"I don't know, there's something about this kid that is so familiar," Jacques said while trying to think.

"Jacques you're thinking too hard. Hamtaro and Sparkle will be great friends," Andre said looking at Hamtaro. "But you're right, he does look familiar."

"I see what you're saying. I know that I have seen that face somewhere. Anyway, how are you feeling Sharon?" Cherish asked her friend.

"Jacques, should we tell them the news?" Sharon asked her husband. Sharon was excited to tell her friends the big news.

"Yeah, you can tell them. I'm so happy that this happened," Jacques said to his wife smiling.

"What is it? Why are you smiling so much? You never smile this much," Andre said interested in the news since he didn't know what it was.

"Well, we are having another baby!" Sharon squealed out.

"Really, that's so great for you. How many months until the baby comes?" Cherish asked her friend interested.

"Well we have seven months to go," Sharon said.

Meanwhile at Hamtaro's table, Bijou had just told everyone that she was going to have a little brother or sister. Everyone was excited but one. Marquis was still trying to remember who Hamtaro reminded him of that he saw one day.

"_Hmm, I know that I have seen this face before. Oh well, I shouldn't worry myself over this loser," Marquis thought as he sees Hamtaro telling Bijou and Sparkle a story that made them laugh. "What is he doing? Why is he hitting on my fiancé?"_

"So what was so funny that I missed?" Marquis asked trying to know what was going on.

"Oh you when that story I just told about me, my friend, and Chef Hans," Hamtaro said before Marquis nodded. This was one of Hamtaro's favorite stories to tell people. "When I was ten, my friend and I came here for a curry challenge. We had to eat some hot curry and hot was calling the curry an understatement. It made me want to give up food for a month or two and made me cry. Oxnard was not so lucky though. He had a larger bowl than I did. He was crying, his nose was running, and he pushed the bowl back. About thirty minutes later, I was talking to Chef Hans about making the curry even hotter when I heard my stomach rumble. The next thing I know, I was running for the bathroom only to find out Oxy was in there. I had to keep myself cool, so I ran outside taking off my shirt. It helped a little, but then the felling came back. Still running, I took off my shorts. It still wasn't enough, so I jumped in the pond at the park. The good thing was I made it to the bathroom. The bad thing was I had to do community service for indecent exposure," Hamtaro finished with a smile.

"Fascinating, this got me a good read on you," Marquis said with an uninterested tone.

"Really, what did you read? Was it that it was pretty embarrassing?" Hamtaro said trying to here Marquis' answer with interest.

"Be nice Marquis," was all that Bijou said to her future husband.

"Well, I think that you-," Marquis said as he was interrupted by the lights flickering on and off for a few seconds than going completely off.

I'm so sorry for the super long update. School just started for this senior and I haven't found the time to update. This is without a doubt the longest thing that I've ever written. This is to say I am sorry for not updating. I really hope you review this chapter and how the characters were in this chapter.

A ---{-- for my reviewers. R and R please.


	6. An Unfortunate Reunion

Ch.6- An Unfortunate Reunion

Hey guys, I'm here with the sixth chapter of my story. I haven't gotten any reviewers lately but I want to keep writing to get through school. There is going to be a small battle scene, so please review.

DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own Hamtaro. If I did, I would be a very happy man.

It was a dark night that was lit up by the streetlights. Hamtaro, Marquis, Sparkle, and Bijou rushed out to see what the disturbance was. As the four teens ran out, followed by a crowd of people, they saw a red heart that shone in the darkness.

"Oh no," Marquis said with a serious look on his face, "why did it have to be you?"

"What's the matter Marquis?" the strange man said. He was wearing jeans that were cut halfway up his shin. He had on a black t-shirt but you really couldn't see it because a black cloak hid his upper body. His hair was the one of two things you could see clearly. His hair was a silvery white color made him stand out. His eyes, his eyes would send fear into anyone looking at them. His pupils were black and the rest was a blood red color. "I thought you would be happy to see me," he said with a smirk.

"Just shut up you bastard! Why are you here?" Marquis said with a look of rage on his face.

"Marquis, who is he?" Bijou asked with a worried look on her face.

"He's the Ace of Hearts. Ranked fifth on the most wanted list, he earned that bounty on his head," Marquis said without looking at Bijou.

"But how do you know him?" Bijou asked even more concerned.

"I can answer that my dear. In fact, I'll tell you some things you don't know about me," the man said, as he appeared right behind Bijou earning a small scream. "First off, I'm the Ace of Hearts. It's nickname for heart symbol on my back. I'm twenty-one years old, and I'm already ranked fifth on the most wanted list. I'm a lightning element with my sword, Raptor. I know Marquis because I ended his unbeaten streak."

"Wait," Bijou said confused. "The records so that he has a fifteen and zero record."

"True, the Ace had said, "I was about to win, but I had to leave on business."

"Why are you telling us this?" Bijou asked the Ace.

"Well it's not like you are going to live that long," The Ace had said as he drew his sword and raised it above Bijou.

"_What a way to go. I made new friends today and I'm getting a little sibling. Now I'm going to lose all this in one moment," Bijou thought before closing her eyes._

Before the Ace's sword made contact, it was blocked. "Well, it looks like someone as some fight in them," the Ace said. He looked down and saw that Hamtaro had blocked his attack.

"Hamtaro, you weren't wearing that when we left," Sparkle said shocked. Hamtaro had on a white t-shirt that was under a black jacket that was zipped down with a lightning symbol on the back. He had on some jeans that had stopped a quarter of the way below the knee. "Where did you get that outfit?"

"This is my battle outfit. Comes with summoning the sword," Hamtaro said to Sparkle before turning to the Ace. "As for you, you really think I'd let you get away with hurting my friend."

With that said, the two swordsmen jumped back. "Since you were so nice to introduce yourself, I'll do the same. My name is Hamtaro Haruna. I am fourteen years old and I am also a lightning element."

"_I didn't think I'd have to face him right now," the Ace thought to himself. "I might as well have some fun with him."_

The two were staring each other down waiting for a moment to attack. All of a sudden the Ace disappeared and reappeared in front of who Hamtaro who barely blocked the attacked.

"How are you doing that?" Hamtaro asked after backing up from his opponent. "How can you vanish like that?"

"It's called speed," Ace said after chuckling. "You're a little like me you know."

"I'm nothing like you," Hamtaro spat out after hearing the comparison. "I don't hurt people for the fun of it."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh Hammy. After I finish you off, I'm going for your little friends," the Ace said as he and Hamtaro clashed their swords.

At this point, Hamtaro's blood began to boil. He refused to let anyone make a threat to his friends no matter how small the threat. He already lost so much and he doesn't want to lose any more. "Don't you dare touch my friends," Hamtaro said stressing each word.

"Oh looks like I struck a nerve," the Ace said smiling.

"I'm serious, if you touch them I will kill you," Hamtaro said in rage.

The Ace looked at Hamtaro and that his eyes were turning black. _"Woops, looks like I pushed him too far. Guess I'd better stop him now," the Ace thought to himself._ "Ooh, such a big threat. I wonder what Laura would say to that," the Ace said as Hamtaro's eyes went back to normal.

"How do you know about her?" Hamtaro said before he realized who the Ace actually was.

"Hamtaro, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Bijou said noticing that Hamtaro had stopped completely.

"Well would you look at the time? I need to go," the Ace said. "Take care Hammy, I'll be seeing you real soon." With that statement, he was gone leaving Hamtaro in a state of shocked.

"_Why? Why did you do this brother? First you leave and now this. What are you going to do to me Marcus?" Hamtaro thought as tears started to roll down his eyes._

Whoa did any of you see this coming? I know that the battle scene sucked, but I need to know how bad it sucked. If you liked it, hated it, or still trying to process it, leave a review. Flames are always allowed. I need your flames to roast my marshmallows.


	7. Goodbye for Now

Chapter 7- Goodbye…for now

Hi everybody, sorry for the long updates. I'll be trying to upload faster, but the chapters may be shorter than normal. Okay, this is going to be my first story in someone's point of view. So I need you, the readers, to rate the story on a scale of 1 -10 and rate the characters. I accept everything including flames, so I can roast my marshmallows. I DO NOT OWN HAMTARO.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Bijou's POV

It has been five months since that encounter with the Ace of Hearts. My mother is six months pregnant now. When my parents went to the doctor, they find out they were having twins. One was a boy and the other a girl. I was happy for two reasons. The first was that I was finally a big sister. The second reason is that since they are having a boy heir, I do not have to marry Marquis.

I was walking in the Institute, when I saw Hamtaro, Pashmina, and Oxnard sitting down at a table. "Hey guys, are you doing?" I asked them.

"Hey Bijou, I'm doing good," Oxnard said before continuing eating his bag of chips. When I first met Oxnard he was shy, but now he more open and has a crush on someone he met during a mission. I think her name was Pepper.

"Hi Bijou, I'm great," Pashmina said with a smile. Not many people know that Pashmina is seeing someone right now. I don't know his name but he sure knows how to make her happy.

"Hey," Hamtaro said while sulking. Ever since that day with that day, he has been like this. He lost his cheerfulness and he has not gotten it back. "If you will excuse me I'm going for a walk," Hamtaro said before walking away.

"I don't like seeing Hamtaro act that way. I wish he would tell me what's wrong," Pashmina said with a worried look on her face.

"It must be pretty bad if he didn't tell anyone," Oxnard said putting away his bag of chips.

I feel so sad to see Hamtaro this way. I should try to talk to him. "Do you know where he was going?" I asked hoping they would know.

"Well if I know Hamtaro, he would be at the park or at his mother's grave," Oxnard said with a look of concern. "What are you going to try and do?"

"I'm going to try and talk to him," I said with a small chance of hope in my eyes. I should get him a gift, but what would he like. I got it; I know the perfect gift for him.

_2 hours later_

It was still daylight and I was on my way to the park. I hope he was there and no doubt, he was there. He was just sitting there on the swing with a look of deep thought. I tried to walk up to him without being seen, but it didn't work.

"What's the matter Bijou? Is something wrong?" he asked without even looking up.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked wondering how he did that.

"I can smell your perfume. It smells nice by the way," he said.

Did he just compliment me? He always says nice things to us, but he never complemented me on my perfume. I was shocked and felt my face heat up slightly. "Umm thank you. The reason I came was to give you a gift," I responded, rushing out the last part.

"So you want to know what's wrong with me to," Hamtaro said. "Well I'll tell you this, I'll be going somewhere for a long time."

I don't know why, but it felt like I was going to cry. "Is it that bad that you are leaving us?" I said trying to hold back the tears. "Please, we can help you get through this."

"I wish I could, but I can't," he said looking away.

"Why?" Why the only thing I could say at that moment.

"I can't tell you," Hamtaro said while trying to avoid looking at my face.

My vision was blurry from the tears that were flowing from my face. I ran to Hamtaro and hugged him tightly, forcing him to look me in the eyes. "Why can't you tell me? I thought I was your friend?" I questioned him. Then he did the unimaginable. He gave me a kiss on the lips. At that moment, I felt sad he was leaving, angry he wouldn't tell me why, and now shocked that he kissed me.

"Bijou, tell everyone that we will met again. I wish I could tell you but everything will be revealed in time. Thanks for the present," Hamtaro said before walking up and what seemed like he vanished in thin air.

I told Pashmina and Oxnard what happened early and they tried to be strong. Pashmina told me that Hamtaro will be fine, while Oxnard told me that Hamtaro probably went to find himself.

As I looked back at the past events that led up to Hamtaro leaving, I realized something. I think I fell in love him.

____________________________________________________________________________

Well, this is it. My first story in someone's POV and poor attempt at romance. But this the last chapter of the story. Whether the Sequel will come or not will be based on your reviews. Remember that I accept flames to light a fire to roast my marshmallows

Laidbackguy ---{---


End file.
